


The Winchesters and the Shurleys

by LadyLokiLaufeyson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLokiLaufeyson/pseuds/LadyLokiLaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highschool AU. John finally decides to settle the kids down into a more permanent home and on the first day at their new school they meet a group of kids who are held in high status by peers and adults alike. And why wouldn't they be? Their father was once called "the most powerful man in the universe" after all. But just how powerful is he? Nevertheless, Dean begins to fall in love with the awkward youngest child while Sam experiences some heavy-duty puppy love for the sneaky middle child. But every family holds a secret, and the Shurley's might just be the biggest one yet. Will they reveal it to two rugged teens from Kansas who've captured their hearts? (Well, a few of their hearts at least).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be my first Supernatural fanfic with chapters and only the second SPN fanfic I've ever written.  
> see bottom for more notes.

Sam and Dean Winchester stepped into their new home in Sioux Falls, South Dakota and sighed heavily. This wasn't the first time they'd moved and they assumed it probably wouldn't be the last. But this time, it was a bit different.

This time, they had an actual house. Not a dirty, dingy motel room with roaches scuttling everywhere and rusty shower water, but a real house with separate rooms and functioning bathrooms and everything. 

Their dad, despite being somewhat of a surly alcoholic, had his heart in the right place most of the time when it came to his boys. He decided he'd move them into a permanent house and let them go to school and have "friends" and whatever. When he had to go out on a job, he'd take them to Bobby Singer's place. Bobby half raised the Sam and Dean ever since they were small, and he was willing to take the two teenagers under his wing when needed. John didn't really know why he decided this. He liked to be mobile so people -or things- couldn't track him and get ahold of him and his kids. But deep down, maybe he wanted to give them a shred of normalcy in their lives while they were still young. Because God knows their lives were _far _from normal.__

__"Dean! Sam!" John called up the stairs "help me get the rest of this stuff outta the Impala!" Dean came down the stairs first "Yes, sir" he said as he walked outside to retrieve some of the few boxes of belongings that they had. Sam came down next, looking bored and critical as ever "Straighten your face up boy," John said as Sam brushed past him "Whatever Dad," he said as he trudged outside. John rolled his eyes, Sam could be stubborn at times but the kid was a great fighter, and from what he'd heard from Dean, very bright at school._ _

__Sam and Dean got all the boxes out on the first trip, then plopped down on the couch that had come with the house and cracked open some sodas. John chuckled as he opened a can of beer and downed it in a few minutes. He watched them sitting on the couch, content, watching tv and he silently hoped that he'd made the right choice by moving them here._ _

__\-------------------------------_ _

__\- The Next Morning -_ _

__"Alright now you two be safe and watch your backs okay?" John said as he dropped Sam and Dean off at their new school "I know Dad," Sam said "You got your knife?" John asked, and Sam nodded 'yes'. "Okay then, I guess I'll see you guys later," he said as he pulled off, Sam and Dean watched until the Impala was just a speck in the distance and then turned to each other "So on a scale of one to ten, how much is this school gonna blow?" Dean asked "A million," Sam replied. Dean laughed and punched Sam in the shoulder "I couldn't agree more," he said as he chuckled; the pair turned to take a better look at the school, and it wasn't that bad. It wasn't too big or too small and it didn't look too demanding. Despite it's modest size, there were already at least a hundred kids milling around the grounds and it was still early. "Out of all of these kids, i'll be you 10 to 1 that they're all dicks," Dean said, waving a finger in the air for emphasis. Sam chuckled and continued to look around._ _

___screeeeeeeeeeeeech ____ _

____That was the sound of someone driving recklessly fast, pulling up in front of the school, and slamming on the breaks, leaving track marks for about 10 feet. "Whoa!" Dean exclaimed as he looked towards the car to see who was driving it; the car looked extremely expensive and Dean recognized it as a Koenigsegg CCX (he'd seen an article on it in one of his car magazines) 'Sweet wheels' Dean thought and then his mind shifted to 'But who would be driving something like that in a place like this?' Dean's questions were soon answered when a short guy with dirty blonde hair stepped out of the car. He looked about 16 and he was dressed in a pair of form-fitting pants, dressy shoes, a shirt with a large v-neck, and a blazer. The entire outfit was black besides his v-neck, which was grey. "Probably thinks he's some type of badass huh Sammy?" Dean asked as he snorted at the way the boy carried himself, like he was the best thing in the world._ _ _ _

____Much to Dean's surprise, V-Neck McFancyPants wasn't the only person in the car. Somehow a shitload of other kids came out, despite the car looking like it should only be able to hold about two people. There were a lot of them and one thing Dean noticed immediately was that they were noisy and already seemed to be arguing with each other._ _ _ _

____"Balthazar you're gonna get us killed!" a young lady with flaming red hair shouted at V-Neck 'What the fuck type of name is Balthazar?' Dean wondered "Hey I finally have my driver's license so I'll be damned if I don't put it to good use!" V-Neck (err...Balthazar) shouted back in a British accent "What they're British too now?" Dean said aloud, Sam looked at him, just as intrigued by the motley crew._ _ _ _

____Dean and Sam looked them over carefully as they continued shouting. The girl with the red hair was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a white blouse and she gave off a very simple, relaxed vibe despite her yelling. She looked a little younger than Balthazar._ _ _ _

____Then there was a relatively emotionless guy who was wearing a trenchcoat and seemed very detached from the situation. He kind of just looked on curiously at his bickering acquaintances. Dean nor Sam could really place how old he was, but he seemed younger than RedHead and Balthazar._ _ _ _

____Next to Trenchcoat was an extremely short, goofy looking kid with a mop of brown/blonde hair falling in his face. He was smiling relatively mischievously while sucking on a large lollipop. Despite his size he seemed older than Trenchcoat. Sam thought that he seemed kinda cool...  
Next was a black kid who looked extremely serious and annoyed with the situation. He seemed like the type of guy who wouldn't laugh at jokes or tolerate anything that went against what he said. He sort of scared Dean._ _ _ _

____There was a relatively older guy who had bleach blonde hair that was styled in a bouffant-like manner. He was clad from head to toe in leather and spikes and he looked like he'd been in a fair share of fights. He had very distinct bruises and wounds around the side of his forehead and his temples, leading Dean to wonder how he got those. He seemed to also hold himself in high regards._ _ _ _

____And last, but not least, was a man Dean and Sam had failed to notice until now. He certainly was an authoritative figure, with a stern yet sly facial expression and his arms crossed, feet firmly planted into the ground as he watched the others continue shouting and at this point, knocking each other around. He wore simple jeans, a grey shirt under a button up, a pair of boots, and a rugged jacket not unlike the ones Sam and Dean would wear. He seemed very clean cut and possibly the most civil one of the group._ _ _ _

____Dean and Sam were broken from their thoughts by someone shouting "Hey! Hey! Hey you!" it took them a second to realize the person shouting was the short kid with the messy hair and that he was shouting at them "Ah crap," Dean whispered under his breath, he'd probably noticed them staring like idiots._ _ _ _

____"I'm Gabriel," the kid said when they walked over to him "Cool, I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam," Dean replied as he reached out for a handshake "I don't do handshakes kiddo," Gabriel said as he shifted his attention toward Sam, leaving Dean a bit taken aback "Nice to meet ya Sam-a-bam-a-lam-a," Gabriel said "Cool meeting you too Gabe," Sam said, smiling at the shorter boy. "Gonna introduce us to your bastard friends?" a voice came from behind Gabriel. The voice belonged to none other than Balthazar, who was looking Sam and Dean up and down as if he was an antiquer determining the worth of a couple of old tables. "This is Sam and this is Dean," Gabriel replied, gesturing to each of them with his lollipop "Sam and Dean. Huh. Well, I'm Balthazar, Gabriel's brother," Balthy said "You two are _brothers _?" Dean exclaimed "Why yes, we're all siblings. I mean, can't you just see the resemblance between me and Raphael here?" Balthazar said as he pulled the black kid closer to him "Very funny Balthazar," Raphael said, unamused "I'm adopted," he continued. Dean nodded in understanding at looked at the rest of the family, waiting for an introduction.___ _ _ _

______"Well then, this is my sister Annael, but we call her Anna," Balthazar said as he gestured towards the redhead "Hello!" she said, smiling brightly._ _ _ _ _ _

______"This here is Cassie. He's a little detached from the rest of the world and doesn't understand anything modern but he's got a big heart," Balthazar said as he put his hands on Trenchcoat's shoulders "Oh look at me getting all lovey dovey over you Cassie. Well, you always were my favorite sibling," Cassie just nodded and smiled somewhat uncomfortably before looking at Dean and Sam "Hello Dean. Hello Sam." he said in a surprisingly deep voice. "Hey Cassie," Dean said back, blushing a bit. He had to admit...this guy was pretty cute with all his awkwardness and his striking blue eyes that Dean had just now noticed._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Aaaand of course...the two oldest of our pack...Michael and Luci," Balthazar said as he clamped his hands down on the last two guys' shoulders. Dean snorted and looked at Bleached Hair "Your name is _Lucy _?" Lucy rolled his eyes "It's spelled L-U-C-I and it's short for Lucifer," Dean was about to begin laughing again, suspecting Luci was making a joke about really being named Lucifer but then he realized that he was being dead serious "Are you kidding me? Your name is really Lucifer? So we got Lucifer, Annael, Cassie, and Balthazar...how high were you guys' parents when they named you?" Dean said, trying to surpress a fit of laughter. Luci just rolled his eyes and walked away, as did Annael, Balthazar and Cassie. Leaving just Michael, Raphael, and the boys "Cassie's real name is Castiel by the way," Michael said, speaking for the first time. "Ah, gotcha," Dean said with wink "Him and Balthazar are close. They have been since they were very small so I suppose they've adopted nicknames for each other," Michael continued, not making eye contact with Dean but rather just looking off into the distance behind Dean. "Yeah I got that," Dean reassured Michael "You're new here, right?" Michael asked "Yep," Sam responded "Well it's always nice to see new faces. I hope you like it here," Michael said, finally looking at Dean and smiling "Enjoy yourselves," he said as he gave Dean and Sam a pat on the shoulder before walking off with Raphael.___ _ _ _ _ _

________"Well that Castiel kid didn't seem too bad," Dean commented as they started walking "Yeah, and Gabriel seems really cool," Sam piped up "The rest of them seem like a bunch of self-righteous whackjobs," Dean laughed "I guess," Sam said. Just then a girl with bouncy blonde curls ran up to them excitedly "Oh. My. Gosh. You guys were talking to _the _Shurleys," she breathed excitedly "Uhh..." Dean said, unsure of what to say "I can't believe they actually talked to you! They like never talk to anyone except each other and especially not new kids," the girl continued "Aaand what exactly is so special about the Shurleys?" Dean remarked, figuring out that Shurley was the last name of the kids they'd just met. "They Chuck friggin' Shurley's kids that's what," the girl said, seeming shocked that Dean didn't know who they were. Just then Sam let out an audible gasp "Chuck Shurley? Holy crap that's awesome!" Dean looked at Sam and back to the girl "Is this someone I'm supposed to know or..." Sam and the girl looked at Dean, shocked "C'mon man, you gotta know about Chuck Shurley! He's been called 'the most powerful man in the universe'. He's responsible for designing all sorts of innovative shit, improving some of the most known things around, and publishing a whole bunch of books. His knowledge even goes way beyond that, I mean, the guy is a genius of the highest class, Dean," Sam explained "Plus he's like a gazillionaire," the blonde girl added in "Ah," Dean said simply. "Well if he's such a gazillionaire, why does he live here in Sioux Falls? Not exactly the epitome of class," Dean asked "I don't know. I think he thought that a random area in a random state would be better to live in and send his kids to school in or whatever. I think it's something about 'protecting' his kids and letting them live 'normal' lives outside of the spotlight. But those kids are so far from normal holy shit. They're treated like saints 'round here by the students, not to mention that they're geniuses like their Dad. They score high on every single test or exam or anything that they take. It's like they have some type of infinite knowledge...it's amazing," the blonde rambled on enthusiastically. Dean nodded along with her, although he personally thought that she was a little too obsessed with this family. "Well, thanks for filling us in," Dean said when she was done talking. The girl smiled appreciatively and then bounced off.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Well she was definitely a little obsessed," Dean commented to Sammy once she was out of earshot "Ya think?" Sam replied. The two of them chuckled as they walked through the halls, they were almost at their first class when they were interrupted by Gabriel, who seemed to appear in front of them out of thin air._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Hey guys. So me and the bros have been talking it over and we think you're pretty chill soooo...I'm here to formally invite you guys to Sunday dinner," Gabriel said_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Sunday dinner sounds great! Uh, we'll have to ask our Dad but I'm sure we can come!" Sam said excitedly, which made Dean grin. Sam never really got to have friends so he loved to see him getting excited around other kids._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Great," Gabriel said_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You're just gonna love Sunday dinner at our house,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Meet The Parent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam finally visit the Shurley household, but will Chuck be all that they expected? Dean is faced with some new feelings.

It seemed as if Sunday had came all too fast for Sam & Dean. Sam was growing increasingly nervous "Dean, what if their dad thinks we're too low-class or something! What if...what if he thinks we're freaks?" he asked worriedly "Dude. You worry too much. It'll be fine," Dean replied as he ruffled Sam's hair "Now c'mon we don't wanna be late," Dean continued as he opened the door and went outside, Sam following after him. John had left on another hunt a few hours back, so they didn't have to tell him that they were going out. 

The pair climbed into the Impala and sped off down the road, Dean driving recklessly fast as usual "Dean I swear, you're just like Balthazar with the car," Sam stated, pulling a bitchface. Dean snorted "And you're just like that annoying pipsqueak Gabriel," Sam just rolled his eyes and continued to look out the window.

After about 45 minutes, they pulled up to the adress Gabriel had scrawled on the back of a candy wrapper. "Whoa," Sam exclaimed as he looked at the giant house. Multiple expensive cars were parked out in front of it, a large fountain was in the center of the drive, and grassy fields that seemed to go on for extended out from behind the house. The whole building and it's grounds were pretty impressive and Sam thought the architecture was simply stunning, while Dean thought it was a little too prissy for his taste. They climbed up the steps, straightened themselves out, and then knocked on the door with one of the large knockers that appeared to have been made out of real gold; 'Impressive' Dean thought. 

Then the door swung open and Gabriel stood in front of them "Hey Dean-o, hey Samster," he said, smiling brightly "C'mon in dudes," Gabriel gestured. Sam and Dean walked inside and took in their surroundings. It was typical rich-family interior, with flowers in vases on random tables everywhere, a wind-y staircase, paintings of what appeared to be angels on the walls, and a very clean feeling to it. Although the house did seem different...it seemed like everything was more vibrant than it usually would be...more pure. The roses in the vases were probably the reddest and most sweet smelling Dean had ever came across and the entire house seemed to have some type of...energy to it. Not a bad "ghost-like" energy, but something else that Dean couldn't quite put his finger on. 

"Well you hairless apes finally showed," A British accent quipped from behind them "Balthazar," Dean said, nodding at the unamused boy who just rolled his eyes "Well welcome to our humble abode, enjoy your stay," Balthazar said before turning and leaving in what seemed like a blink of an eye. Gabriel watched Sam and Dean, enthused, while he sucked on a lollipop "What are you lookin' at shortstop?" Dean snapped "Nothin'," Gabriel said, shrugging his shoulders. "Well I guess it's time for you to meet Dad," Gabriel said as he turned and started walking "I'm tired of these smug bastards already," Dean whispered to Sam "I heard that!" Gabriel called in a singsong voice, invoking an eye-roll from Dean.

On their way to wherever they were to meet Chuck, they walked past Michael, who just stood there, like an army general. Just watching. Dean could feel Michael eyeing them all the way down the hall "What's up with Mr. Eyeballs over there?" Dean asked Gabriel "Who, Michael? Oh, he's the only one of us 'round here who behaves like he's supposed to. Always following Dad's orders and stuff. He's the oldest of all of us y'know," Dean nodded "Oh? How old?" Gabriel chuckled "Since before humanity,". Dean and Sam laughed "Wow he's that much of a drag?" Sam asked "You don't know that I'm lying," Gabriel said with a wink, Sam and Dean just chuckled and continued following Gabe down the seemingly never-ending hall. He might be kinda annoying, but man was he funny.

"Okay and heeeeeere's the Daddy-o," Gabriel said as he pushed open a door. The room was entirely white or cream colored, just like the rest of the house and there was a large leather couch in the center and a massive flatscreen tv, along with a coffee table and loveseats. Sitting - er rather, laying - on the couch was a rather bored and tired looking middle-aged man. He had a scruffy beard, bags under his strikingly blue eyes 'I can see where Cas gets those eyes from' Dean thought to himself, and was wearing a well-worn bathrobe. Chuck looked over at the new guests and his eyes lit up when he saw them "Aaah, you must be Dean and Sam!" he exclaimed in a somewhat high-pitched voice as he stood up from the couch, knocking an assortment of empty beer cans off the couch "It's really great to finally meet you," he said as he wiped his hands on his robe and extended his hand for a shake. Dean and Sam uncomfortably shook his hands "Well Mr. Shurley...you certainly aren't what we expected you to be," Dean said in the most polite way he could. Chuck laughed "I'm not what a lot of people think I am," Sam and Dean went along with it and chuckled with him "And please boys, call me Chuck," "Sure thing Chuck," Sam replied "That's my boy," Chuck said, smiling at the younger Winchester.

Just then Anna, Balthazar, and Michael burst in yelling and shouting about something the brothers couldn't make out. At times it even seemed like they were speaking in both English and some type of foreign language. "You...uh...gonna break that up?" Dean asked Chuck "Why?" Chuck asked simply "Well I mean...isn't that what dads do? Break up their kids fights? I mean, that's what our Dad woulda done," Dean said back. Chuck just shrugged "Eh, they've been doing that for what seems like thousands of years now. You get used to it," Chuck sighed "Being a single parent is hard," he stated, sounding mildly pained "The kids basically run the show around here and I just kinda sit here and...work behind the scenes,". "Ah," Dean said, raising his eyebrows. This family just got weirder and weirder. And what was with all of their references to long time periods? Were they some type of monsters like vampires? No, they probably would've eaten Sam and Dean at this point if that had been the case.

The brothers questioning thoughts were cut off by Castiel's voice "Hello Dean. Hello Sam." he said with that same stoic look on his face and deep voice.

"Hey Cas, how you doin'?" Dean asked, sounding more flirty than he intended 'Dammit Dean don't flirt with the guy!' he thought

"I am doing well, Dean. Thank you for asking. And yourself?" 

"Well I'm definitely doing better now that you're here," Dean said 'Wow tone down the gay' Dean's inner monologe said. Castiel just chuckled "That is very nice Dean, thank you," this was the first time Dean saw Cas smile and it was as if he'd seen heaven with his own two eyes. Castiel had the most mesmerizing smile he'd ever seen. His entire face seemed to light up and he looked somewhat like a cute baby when he smiled. "Wow," Dean whispered, maybe a little more audibly than he would have liked, because then everyone was looking at him. "What?" Dean asked defensively "Ah it's nothing," Chuck said, patting him on the shoulder and giving him a wink. 

Dean tensed up.

Dammit what if Chuck could tell he was crushing on his son?? I mean, he was one of the smartest people in the world! Dean was not ready to deal with his feelings, especially not here, but he couldn't keep himself from thinking it.

Did he really have a crush on another guy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys!


	3. Sunday Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday Dinner takes an eventful turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to update. I think that i'll be posting only one chapter per month, maybe two if I'm able to write that much.

Of course, at the dinner, Dean was convienently placed between Cas and Anna. 'She's the one I should be crushing on' Dean thought as he looked over at Anna on his right 'not him,' Dean thought as he looked to Cas on his left. But somehow Cas was so much more appealing. But it was wrong and weird for Dean to have a crush on another guy, especially one that he'd barely gotten to know. Who knows what Cas could be hiding beyond those innocent blue eyes and resigned facial expressions. Dean sighed and focused on his dinner, which was the most delicious burger he'd ever tasted. 

"Hey man, these burgers are really good!" he exclaimed to Chuck, who smiled "Thanks, but Gabriel made them, thank him," Dean looked across the table at the pudgy boy who was sitting next to Sam "These are good dude, I wouldn't 'ave taken you for the cooking type," Dean said "What can I say, I love food," Gabriel replied "I can see that," Dean said, making Gabriel glower at him. "Don't insult my brother," Michael said, looking Dean directly in the eyes with his steely blue gaze. "Wow okay, it's just a joke! You guys should lighten up a bit," Dean said defensively. Balthazar snorted "Trust me, there's no lightening up with Michael, not with that stick permanently lodged up his ass,". Michael looked offended "Hey, I will have you know that I am capable of letting go of inhabitations and having fun. I just choose to not let that side out as much. And brother, please control you language!" Dean just rolled his eyes and looked over to Cas, who shrugged in a 'hey, what can you do?' sort of way.

Chuck lazily looked at his bickering children and sighed before taking another long swallow of beer. "So I guess Lucifer decided to not join us tonight?" he said, taking a deep breath. Just then, the dining room door flew open and hit the wall with such force that Sam and Dean were surprised it didn't crack the wall. In stomped an angry, red-faced, bloodied, and genuinely horrifying looking Lucifer, looking like the real life Devil himself in that moment. 

"Lucifer!? What happened?!" Chuck exclaimed, jumping up from his chair and running to his murderous looking son. "Not much, just teaching a few guys from school a lesson," Lucifer said cooly as he wiped some blood off his cheek with his sleeve. "Again with the fighting Lucifer?" Chuck responded, sounding disappointed and somewhat bitter. "He's a pompous ass, he deserved it!" Lucifer argued as he looked beyond his Father, where he saw Dean and Sam and everyone else watching intently. His eyes came to rest on Sam and he proceeded to look at him for an uncomfortable amount of time. Dean coughed and stood up "Uh, maybe me and Sam should leave now Mr. Shurley, you seem to have some uh...things...to deal with," Chuck motioned for Dean to sit back down "Ah no, it's okay. Keep eating. I'll sort Lucifer out in the other room," he said as he grabbed his son's arm; but Lucifer pulled away. "No...no...let me ask for opinions. Okay? Let's start with...Sam," Lucifer said as he walked towards Sam.

"Now Sam, say there was a real bully at school okay? He thought he was the greatest person ever and he was always taking your rightful place. How would you feel? You would feel vengeful, right?" Lucifer asked smoothly "Umm...well, I guess?" Sam shifted in his chair uncomfortably. "Be honest with me Sam, you'd feel angry, right?" Lucifer urged "Uh, yeah man. I would." Sam finally said. He figured that it was just best to agree with Lucifer and not risk getting his ass kicked later on or something for disagreeing. Lucifer smiled a smile that looked more twisted and dark than anything else "That's what I thought," he said as he turned around to his father "See? Others share my same opinions,". Chuck sighed deeply and shook his head "I...I guess so," he said as he turned around and began walking out the dining room doors "I'm gonna go have a drink and lie down," he said before leaving. 

Silence fell on the entire room until Lucifer spoke up "Well then. I guess I should wash all this blood of my clothes," he said with a chuckle, as if this was something that happened on a regular basis. Although, who knows, it could be. When Lucifer was gone, Michael sighed "I love my brother dearly but he is genuinely troublesome. That attitude will have him disowned at some point,".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This felt really rushed and crappy even though I worked on it for longer than I should have so I'm sorry if the chapter didn't live up to your expectations :P  
> With the next chapters i'll try to make them better.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's not too bad haha. Thank you for reading if you've made it down to here! :D


End file.
